Generally, the display panel provided by the manufacturer has a flexible printed circuit (FPC) serving as a connector. After the display panel is received by the assembly factory (e.g. a mobile phone assembly factory), the flexible printed circuit of the display panel is inserted into an insertion slot of an electrical product (e.g. a mobile) in order to integrate the display panel into the electrical product.
Before the display panel leaves the factory, the manufacture of the display panel needs to implement a series of testing procedures in order to assure that the quality of the display panel is acceptable. For testing the display panel, the flexible printed circuit of the display panel is usually plugged in and unplugged from the testing system for many times. If the external force offered to plug/unplug the flexible printed circuit is improper, the flexible printed circuit is readily deformed or damaged. As such, the imaging quality of the display panel is deteriorated.
Furthermore, another testing system uses a thimble as a connector. When the thimble is contacted with the flexible printed circuit, the flexible printed circuit is readily scraped or even damaged by the thimble. Under this circumstance, the imaging quality of the display panel is also deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need of providing improved testing device and method so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.